The present invention relates to a box or container having decorative figures disposed in the walls of the container. The decorative figures are defined by perforations which facilitate the punching out of the decorative figures for use as toys, Christmas ornaments, and the like. Insert boards are adapted to be disposed in the containers to act as a buffer between articles present in the container. The insert boards have the same construction as the walls of the container and, accordingly, contain a number of decorative figures which can be cut or punched from the board and used by children once the contents of the container have been used.
It is common to provide the surface of a container with decorative figures, printed matter, and the like, illustrating, by way of advertisement, the contents of the box. However, once the contents of the box is utilized, tne box is generally thrown away, leading to waste and disposal problems. According to the present invention, a container construction is provided whereby when the contents of the container is utilized, the walls of the container, which contain decorative figures, can be further utilized by children as toys, decorative items and/or learning-type vehicles.